1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and method of reproducing data on an optical recording medium, and more particularly, to a tilt compensating device and method of performing normal tilt compensation in the event of a servo emergency which may occur during reproduction of data from an optical recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to effectively read a signal from an optical recording medium, the recording surface of the optical recording medium must be maintained perpendicular to the optical axis of an optical pickup. A certain amount of tilting occurs during the process of manufacturing or using an optical recording medium, which makes it difficult to keep the recording surface of the optical recording medium perpendicular to a pickup. To compensate for this tilting, a tilt compensation device is used.
A tilt compensation device drives a tilt motor rotating the pickup in a forward or backward direction in response to a tilted state of a recording surface in a forward or backward direction so that an optical axis of the pickup is adjusted to be precisely vertical to the recording surface.
When a tilted optical recording medium is loaded into a reproducing apparatus, the optical recording medium forms a dish shape. In addition, when an emergency such as focus servo drop or spindle servo off occurs in a focus servo or a spindle servo, which are operated to compensate tilting by detecting jitter in real time, tilting during such an event adversely affects tilt compensation to make normal disk reproduction difficult.